Peintures
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort:Sugawara x Hinata


« Hinata me voilà !

L'appelé aperçu son ami, au bas d'une pente, lui faire un coucou de la main. Ces cheveux blancs volaient au gré de fraiches bourrasques. Leurs couleurs semblaient annoncer déjà la neige qui ne tarderait plus à recouvrir ce paysage de fin d'automne l'hiver approchait. Cela était visible par le manteau de nuages, les accessoires pluvieux et la monotonie grise dont se vêtait de plus en plus régulièrement la nature. Mais aujourd'hui la météo n'annonçait pas de pluie, et sur le chemin de chez lui au lycée, Sugawara avait pu s'émerveiller devant la beauté du décor. Le ciel, en effet, limpide par endroit, nuageux par d'autre, sombres par derrière, coloré de rose et de jaune par devant, ressemblait à une peinture abstraite de Turner. C'était le décor de la magnifique confusion qui se dessinait lors d'un passage d'une saison à une autre.

La chevelure flamboyante d'Hinata arrivant sur son vélo juste devant Sugawara vola elle aussi au vent. Les mèches ardentes du premier semblèrent alors se joindre à la douceur pâle de celles de second, représentant parfaitement le mélange d'automne et d'hiver dont était peint le firmament. Leurs touffes de cheveux s'étaient mêlées en un bal d'harmonies de matières et de couleurs.

« Tu n'as pas trop attendu ?

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis regarde c'est sublime aujourd'hui... il y a de quoi faire, on se sait plus où donner de la tête !

-C'est vrai, c'est beau ! Tu crois qu'on aura le temps d'y aller après ?

-Si tu travailles bien et que tu ne te lamentes pas pendant des heures je pense que oui. Sinon on ira cette nuit, le ciel étoilé est magique lui aussi !

-D'accord, alors dépêchons-nous Suga, tu montes ? »

Le plus vieux se posa donc à l'arrière du vélo et le plus jeune commença à rouler jusque chez lui. Les deux se voyaient en fait régulièrement pour que Sugawara aide le garçon de première année dans ses difficultés scolaire. Tous les samedis matin, ils se retrouvaient au lycée et se rendaient soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans la maison de l'un ou de l'autre. La destination changeait selon les envies et les préférences du moment et était souvent décidée la veille après l'entrainement du vendredi soir. Aujourd'hui, les deux avaient choisi d'aller chez le rouquin pour profiter du temps encore relativement appréciable et se promener en vélo entre les collines de mousses humides et les bois d'arbres aux dernières feuilles rouges. Sugawara aimait en effet l'assemblage de végétation qui longeait la route jusque chez son ami. Et puis c'était agréable de n'avoir qu'à se tenir légèrement au torse de Hinata et de n'avoir qu'à se laisser conduire en appréciant la vue et l'air frais sur son visage. Hinata avait, après tout, tellement insisté pour conduire le véhicule que Sugawara lui avait accordé cette faveur. « Et puis comme ça j'entrainerais mon endurance ! » Avait ajouté le plus petit finissant de clore le débat.

« Atchoum ! »

Sugawara détourna son regard de la profondeur d'un bois qui défilait à sa gauche pour le porter sur le chauffeur du vélo. Celui-ci ne s'était couvert que d'un sweet jaune insuffisant contre les actuelles faibles températures. Il avait beau faire un peu soleil ce n'était pour autant que le froid ne se faisait pas malicieusement ressentir ! Le terminal se décida donc à ôter l'écharpe qui le recouvrait pour l'enrouler autour du cou de son imprudent d'ami. La scène se déroula dans le silence du bruit de l'air dans les oreilles et des craquements des roues du vélo sur la route, silence coupé par un timide « merci » glissant des lèvres d'Hinata.

Les lycéens parvinrent à la maison du rouquin après un beau voyage d'une petite heure et étudièrent la littérature japonaise, la grammaire anglaise et l'histoire des civilisations occidentales. Ils étaient déterminés à travailler de leur mieux le plus rapidement possible, car plus vite ils terminaient le programme du jour, plus vite ils pouvaient ensuite aller se promener dans la campagne, entre les champs de rosé et d'insectes multicolores, les noirs troncs d'armes jonchés d'écureuils et autres mélange de végétaux et d'animaux. Ce rituel s'était imposé de lui-même de manière imprévue alors que prendre l'air avait semblé indispensable après une journée d'intenses révisions désagréables il y avait déjà quelques temps. Le calme et la pureté de la contemplation les avaient apaisés et à présent Sugawara et Hinata ne pouvaient plus se passer d'un aller-retour dans les tréfonds de la nature. Et puis il y avait aussi ce mont difficile d'accès mais dont la vue du sommet avait tellement surprit les adolescents par son infinie beauté qu'ils en étaient restés bouches bée pendant des heures. Le temps s'était arrêté, les cœurs s'étaient accélérés et se rendre à la destination nouvellement trouvée était devenu une passion.

« Alors, dernière question, cite-moi plusieurs manières de dire aimer en anglais.

-Ah je connais ça : to love, to like, to enjoy, to be in fond of, to adore...

-Oui et il y a aussi to be crazy about something ou to be really into something. D'ailleurs « je suis passioné de volley-ball » se dit « I'm verry keen on volley-ball. »

-Je m'en souviendrais !

-Très bien. On a fini : tu as bien travaillé !

-Alors on peut ?

Les deux se regardèrent avec complicité et rougirent en se souriant.

« Oui, allons-y ! »

Ainsi une fois cahiers, trousses et stylos rangés, Hinata et Sugawara partirent à la recherche des odeurs, des couleurs et des bruits de la nature. 


End file.
